The invention relates to a significantly improved, yet simplified device, for use in petroleum dispensing apparatuses. In particular, when the nozzle manufactured trigger-locking mechanism is missing or inoperable on the myriad of manufactured nozzle devices used in customer self-service stations. Using one hand, the invention provides the user to begin the refueling process and adjust the rate of fuel flow. Once the desired rate is obtained, the invention allows continuous lift force on the dispensing nozzle operating lever so that the gasoline/diesel tank may be filled without the immediate attendance by the individual. The design further provides for three different options of storage when not in use.
The field of gasoline nozzle holders, control devices and latches is quite populated Drilling down on these inventions reveals a subset of approaches that clamp, clip, hang or wedge the operating lever. As evidenced in the research of the many patented holding devices for gasoline nozzles, it is clear that they all intentionally satisfy the primary function of providing some level of adjustability and maintenance of continuous petroleum flow.
The following prior arts of nozzle holding devices and relied Upon include: U.S. Pat. No. 6,227,266, Moore et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,173, Perry; U.S. Pat. No. 5,517,732, Creer; U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,174, Weissman; U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,447,Hanna; U. S. Pat. No. 4,722375, Fox; U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,182, Knaus; U.S. Pat. No. 4,683923, Harris; U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,917, Tesack et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,560, Lockwood; U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,736, Hadgis; U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,116, Opp; U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,776, Rehkopf; U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,682, Agnew Sr; U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,0181, Clevenger; U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,253, Maloney; U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,943, Fredin et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,128, Pokrzywa; U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,595, Noe and U.S Pat. No. 4,095,629, Jordan.
Respective of the creativity and originality of the prior arts, the inventive device submitted for patent consideration contains all of the following attributes: a single mechanism, simplicity of operation, reversible to provide optimum surface relationships to the lower handle and operating flow lever, the ability for one-handed initiation of the re-fueling process, full range of adjustability of the flow rate, designed stability during operation, accessibility and storability.
U.S. Pat. No. 6.227,266 (Moore et al.) describes a spring compression system mechanism that generates constant lift to the operating flow lever.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,173 (Perry) describes a stem lift wedge mechanism with square ends to maintain the lever on gasoline pumps.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,517,732 (Crear) shows a clamping mechanism that utilizes a horizontal upper clamp arm, embracing the top of the nozzle assembly, attached to a vertical stanchion that intersects to a toggle ratchet lower clamp arm that is adjustable to maintain lift force to the operating lever.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,174 (Weissman) discloses a device that holds the lever of the gas pump at two operating level positions. The device hooks over the top of the handle and when suspended provides three xe2x80x98fingersxe2x80x99 for lever hold.
U.S. Pat No.4,846,447 (Hanna) describes an actuator device consisting of a pair of jaws in which the upper jaw fits over the housing while the other jaw fits under the trigger.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,375 (Fox) shows an octagonal shaped flat piece of plastic, wood, metal, rubber or other material formed to have four pairs of opposing side edge regions for wedging.
U.S. Pat. No.4,690,182 (Knaus) depicts another xe2x80x98Cxe2x80x99 type suspension device that hooks over the top of the handle and has two (2) stepped arms to actuate flow operations
U.S. Pat No.4,683,923 (Harris) shows a clamp in the form of a clip with serrated rows of teeth along the inner edge of the clamp arms to accommodate various sized nozzle handles.
U.S. Pat. No 4,337,917 (Tesack et al.) shows a device that fits on a gasoline pump handle to hold the valve open with a collapsible brace.
U.S. Pat No. 4,334,560 (Lockwood) describes a portable brace with adjustable length for retaining the trigger lever of a fuel-dispensing nozzle in the open position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,736 (Hadgis) depicts another clip approach to suspending the operating trigger of a gas pump to hold in an open position. The top of the clip goes on top of the gas pump handle and the bottom of the clip goes under the trigger.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,116 (Opp) displays a semi-trapezoid wedge device with multiple combinations of orientations and insertions within the handle assembly utilizing a myriad of combinations of shoulders and indentations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,776 (Rehkopf) shows a holding device that is wedged into the front of the nozzle at the actuator side of the trigger lever.
U.S. Pat. No 4,245,682 (Agnew Sr.) depicts an offset shank device for the purpose of wedging the pump handle lever and scraping ice off the windshield. It is further designed to be stored on the sun visor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,0181 (Clevenger) describes an adjustable prop mechanism that provides longitudinal movement fostered by an enclosed spring. A knurled knob is used to lock or loosen the shaft that actuates the operating lever of a pump nozzle. The magnet on the invention was to store on a metal gas cap.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,253 (Maloney) shows blocking device with numerous step level options that the user determines the orientation the specific platforms to use. The invention includes a magnet for mounting to a metal surface such as a dashboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,943 (Fredin et al.) portrays a single automobile tool that contains several applications: ice scraper, a detachable jam device to hold open the license plate fuel door and attached to the other end of the ice scraper is a wedge device with a plurality of steps to vary the flow of the gasoline.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,128 (Pokrzywa) portrays a fuel valve actuator hold open lock hat is comprised of a formed member that is inserted into the opening of a trigger guard a gasoline pump delivery valve assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,595 (Noe) describes a gasoline flow control rectangular plate wedge that provides a single operating lever surface capable of providing four (4) flow rates using graduated contoured steps.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,629 (Jordan) shows removable clamp that hooks onto the rear of the nozzle unit (near the hose) and engages the free end of the operating lever.
The objective of this invention is to provide the means to initiate, adjust, facilitate, affirm and support the trigger flow lever of a fuel pump nozzle so that the dispensing equipment allows the continuous flow of petroleum into the fuel tank. Contiguous to functionality of the invention, the inventive device embodies unique usability, accessibility and storability characteristics.
To this point, the submission the inventive device has only been broadly outlined. In order to aid the examiner in the evaluation process and just as importantly, the general public to apprise and provide material assistance to understand and aid them in future patent searches. The foregoing documentation and provides a summary of the exact nature, purpose, operation and features of the invention, as well as differentiation from prior ant submissions.
The object of the present invention is to provide a single, uncomplicated mechanism to enable a user to refuel without constant attendance at the fuel-dispensing nozzle.
Another object of the present invention provides reversibility. The design provides at either end of the inventive device convex characteristics. Each end is designed intentionally different to address the variability of different manufactured nozzle handle configurations and underside convexity of the operating lever that are encountered. One convex end resides above a designed protrusion, referred to as channel legs, to interface with the lower handle channel. The determination of orientation is the function of the lower nozzle handle characteristic.
Another object of this invention gives the user the ability to use only one hand to begin to refuel. This is a function of the single stanchion design, concave characteristics and protrusion. Using one hand, the present invention is positioned diagonally within the handle frame. One end is inserted into or straddles the lower handle frame and the other end mates to the convex underside of the operating lever. Rotating the invention in either clock or counter clockwise direction, lifts the operating level, starting the flow of fuel.
Another object of the invention encompasses the adjustability feature Once the inventive device is rotated to begin fueling, continuing to rotate the entire stanchion increases the lift of the operating lever. Once the desired flow is achieved, the user may release and allow the inventive device to maintain constant flow of fuel. Rotation of the invention to perpendicular to the lower handle frame provides maximum flow rate.
Another object of the present invention provides for unique stability without requiring arms, springs or ratchets The stability is capitalized by utilizing the inherent propensity of the operating lever to return to the closed position and contoured operating lever coupled with the mating of the concave/protrusion design characteristics that surround the opposing lower handle and operating lever. Stability is further enforced when the inventive device""s orientation allows the protrusion end to firmly inside the lower handle channel, the device provides surface contact with the upper rails of the handle""s channel.
It is another object of the present invention is to capitalize on injection molding process, using an ABS plastic composite material, requiring only the necessary material according to stress, stability, reversibility design objectives and storage requirements. The invention""s dimensions are: H 2xe2x85x9exc3x97W 1 xe2x85x9cxc3x97D {fraction (3/16)} at the largest points and has a weight of only 2 grams.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a plurality of readily accessible storage options. The most unique storage option is the proviso of, on one side at center of stem of inventive device, a coverage area that provides a myriad of miniature hooked fingers to facilitate connection to the soft Velcro (trademark) side that is adhered to the inside of the fuel door when not in use. A channel existing laterally throughout the center of the invention facilitates another storage option. The channel allows for the insertion of a key stein resembling a sheath. This option allows for a quick disconnect of the key from the inventive device to protect keys from theft during unattended operation. Of course, similar to previous arts, an eyelet is provided if the user is so compelled to store the invention on their key ring.
Finally, the object of the inventive device is to yield a single element stanchion with all of the designed objects of invention and attributes to yield an extremely low cost of manufacture, which is passed eventually as a component of the price to the consumer.